El monstruo invencible
by IJBN
Summary: ¿Convivimos con ciertas personas sólo por necesidad? ¿Cuándo alguien deja de ser necesario? ¿Cuándo abandonar a alguien está justificado? ¿Es honorable elegir el bien propio a costas del ajeno? Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". Rateado T por las dudas.
**No, nada de aquí me pertenece ni es usado con fines de lucro. Es sólo para entretener mi mentecilla y otras como la mía xD**

 **Advertencia:** Este es mi primer crossover. Casi la mayoria de las cosas aquí no son del todo canon, y si eres fan de alguna de las series probablemente quieras matarme. Pero mi anonimato me protege, muejeje (? Bueno, la verdad agradecería que tuviesen eso en cuenta y me dejasen un review contandome todas las veces que pensaron _"¿Qué #%? es esto?_ xD

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

* * *

¿Convivimos con ciertas personas sólo por necesidad? ¿Cuándo alguien deja de ser necesario? ¿Cuándo abandonar a alguien está justificado? ¿Es honorable elegir el bien propio a costas del ajeno?

* * *

El agua golpeaba con fuerza contra las rocas de la playa. Había amanecido hace tiempo, pero en el cielo sólo se veía una espeasa bruma blanca. No había gente fuera del muelle, ni el ajetreo que hubiera parecido habitual. Parecía abandonado, aún cuando se miraba de cerca. Ni en las casas, ni en los barcos, solamente el ruido del viento al mover carteles y sogas, y el constante golpetear del agua contra la costa...

Hasta que él llegó.

Sus pisadas hacían eco en los viejos tablones de madera del puerto. A su izquierda resaltaban las proas de algunos barcos de entre la niebla. El suelo rechinaba a cada paso. De pronto, con un chirrido espantoso, su pie derecho se hundió debajo de él y quedó suspendido en el aire. El samurai usó todo su peso y logró levantarlo con rapidez. Entonces del mismo hueco que había creado empezaron a salir pequeñas motas negras arrastrándose como sanguijuelas por todo el lugar.

Jack los miraba atónito. Cuando empezaron a subir por sus pies, reaccionó, y de un salto se alejó de ellos. Subió la mirada, y vió que las criaturas se amontonaban en montículos cada vez más grandes, y se acercaban a él deslizándose peligrosamente. Tomó el mango de su espada, pero entonces oyó un estruendo y una luz lo cegó, y una de las figuras deformes delante de él cayó al suelo con un gran hoyo humeante en su centro. Podía verse cómo los montones se regeneraban lentamente, y como las sanguijuelas volvían a su sitio, aunque ya no saliesen más del agujero. Luego otro ruido fuerte aturdió a Jack y otro, y a cada uno un monstruo diferente caía desplomado al suelo. Se volteó hacia el origen del ruido. Era un joven con un arma de fuego.

—¡Yo los detendré! ¡Corre, corre, corre! —Dijo, y apuntó a un gran barco detrás de ellos. Un niño les hacía señas desde arriba.

Jack lo pensó un momento. No conocía a esas criaturas, ni mucho menos cómo vencerlas, pero no podía retirarse sin luchar. Debía intentarlo. Si esos monstruos eran obra de Aku debía aprender a vencerlos. Podría serle muy útil en algún momento.

—No puedo dejarte luchar solo —Dijo Jack poniéndose a su lado y empuñando su espada —Puedo ayudar

—¡No, no puedes! —Dijo el joven. Estaba muy alterado, aún apuntando con su pistola al frente —No podemos vencerlas, ¡Nadie puede! ¡Corre! Allí estarás a salvo.

—No sería honorable —Dijo el samurai, y de un solo corte de su espada rebanó a tres de las criaturas que tenía a su izquierda. Grave error.

—¡No! —Dijo el joven y se paró frente a Jack, con una larga espada de madera frente a él. Pero era tarde. Los monstruos comenzaron a lanzar chorros de algún tipo de ácido que, al caer en el suelo, parecían pudrir la madera hasta hacerla desaparecer.

—¡Cuidado! —Se oyó una voz desde atrás, y entonces se abalanzó sobre ellos el inmenso barco que había detrás, y atravesó el puerto con un estrépito horrible, esparciendo astillas y criaturillas negras por todas partes. La sirena esculpida en el casco de la nave se detuvo justo frente al samurai.

* * *

—Es un placer conocerlo al fin, Jack — Dijo ella y le tendió la mano —Soy la teniente y maestra en armas. Puedes llamarme Izzy.

Estaban en la parte más baja del barco, a millas de cualquier lugar habitado. Era una especie de cuartel, desde el que podían salir directamente al puente, pero no en viceversa. Un gran óleo iluminaba el cuarto, el de un hombre con sonrisa de niño.

Jack le respondió el gesto a la muchacha. Antes de que pudiera responder, el niño que tenía a su lado gritó, firme como si se dirigiera a un militar

—¡Cubby Waltimer, señor Samurai Jack, segundo oficial, jefe de máquinas y guardián del mapa! —Su tono bajó de repente, sin nada relevante que informar —También cocino a veces...

Izzy rió por lo bajo.

—Se los agradezco, de verdad —Jack se dirigía hacia ellos pero su mirada era distante, muy distinta de su generosa y agradecida mirada habitual. Había algo que no cuadraba en su última batalla. Algo extraño en esas cosas, algo que no había visto antes. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando alguien entró al cuarto. Era el joven del muelle. Se veía cansado, y sus ropas tenían manchas de pólvora y sudor. Se había quedado fuera asegurándose de que la nave no tuviese daños mayores, mientras los demás atendían a Jack. Le gustaba encargarse solo de las labroes importantes del barco, aunque hasta ese día en particular no tuvo que hacer ninguna inspección grande. Nunca habían chocado de lleno el barco contra un muelle. El resto de la tripulación lo ayudó a sentarse y le llevaron agua. En cuanto él se recuperó fue hacia Jack y se presentó.

—Soy Jake, el capitán —Dijo —Me alegro de que se encuentre a salvo.

—Le agradezco enormemente el sacrificio que hizo allá afuera, capitán. Y lamento no haber sido de más ayuda.

—No hay necesidad. Solemos pelear con esas pestes a diario, es casi un hobbie.

Jack pensó dos veces, y luego se decidió a preguntar.

—Esas bestias.. No son como las que enfrento a diario. Nunca ví nada parecido.

—Claro que no —Dijo Izzy a espaldas de Jake —Estas son mucho peores. Antes eran horribles, claro, pero ahora nadie puede con ellas. Están aquí hace un par de años, por eso la mayoría de las personas que vivían aquí decidieron irse.

—También nuestras familias —Añadió Cubby, en un tono bajo que resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

—Pero eso no importa ahora —Dijo Jake después de una pausa —Lo bueno es que estás a salvo. Tú eres el único que puede vencer a Aku. Mucha gente lo intentó durante siglos, pero sin esa espada tuya no sirvió de mucho. Te necesitamos, Jack

Él lo sabía. Se lo habían repetido muchas veces. Él era el único, él era el elegido, él era el héroe. Él era la esperanza. Sin él, la gente no tendría nada porqué pelear. Debía ganar, debía volver a su tiempo, debía vencer a Aku. Pero ¿y si no podía?

—¿Conocerán alguna forma de volver al pasado? —Preguntó, con esperanza. Había hecho la misma pregunta docenas de veces; no perdía nada haciéndolo. Ni siquiera la fe.

—No, lo lamento —Dijo Jake luego de compartir una mirada con sus amigos —No podemos ayudarte con eso.

—Pero seguramente estás hambriento —Dijo Izzy, a lo que el estómago de Jack respondió con un rugido. No había encontrado suficiente comida los últimos días. —¡Lo sabía! Prepararé canapés de trucha con salsa de almejas.

Ya se levantaban todos en dirección a la cocina, con Cubby alabando antes de tiempo la comida de su compañera y el samurai siguiéndolos detrás.

—No te emociones, sólo es pescado frito —Dijo el capitán a Jack por lo bajo.

—¡Te escuché!

Jake rió y el samurai lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, capitán? — Él asintió, algo extrañado por no estar acostumbrado a que lo llamen "Capitán" —¿Quién es el guerrero del cuadro?

Ambos miraron el óleo. Era de un hombre joven, con un traje lleno de condecoraciones al valor y al honor, con el cabello despeinado y anaranjado, y la mirada de un niño. Empuñaba una pequeña espada; Tenía la fecha de casi una década atrás.

—Es Peter Pan. Es mi padre.

* * *

—La verdad me preocupa que no conozcas a esos monstruos —Dijo Izzy mientras comía su tercer canapé —Nolj sabemos de dónde salieron o si son sólo otra de las maquinaciones de Aku para hacernos la vida insufrible. Si las controláse y quisiera usarlos contra los que se oponen a él, a miles de esas cosas juntas, estaríamos perdidos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Le respondió Jack —Pero si estas criaturas son de Aku debo buscar la forma de detenerlas. Quizás de ese modo esté un paso más cerca de Aku, y de su derrota.

—Eso espero —Dijo el más pequeño con algo de rencor —Aku no ha hecho más que maldades. Lo odio.

—Concuerdo —Dijo Izzy —Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas así desde que éramos niños. Nadie debería vivir así.

—Lo sé. Mientras haya esperanza no me rendiré en mi cruzada contra él. Porque no puedo dejar que él siga corrompiéndolo todo. Mi causa es justa, y no descansaré hasta ver a Aku derrotado y a las personas que he conocido, vivir en paz.

—¿Ensalada? —Interrumpió su discurso el joven rubio, con una bandeja llena de algas, pequeños tomates y caracoles.

—Si, gracias —Aceptó el samurai, e intentó poner un trozo de pescado dentro de un alga y enrollárlo, ante la mirada extrañada de la gente que había en la mesa y, luego de un par de intentos, consiguió un rudimentario intento de su comida preferida.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó Izzy

—Se le llama sushi. Lo comíamos en mi tierra natal.

—Quiero probar —Dijo el chico intentando armar uno con peor suerte —En tu tierra natal tienen buen gusto.

El samurai sonrió.

— ¿Qué es esa arma que usaste? —Dijo dirigiéndose a Jake, que no había hablado aparentemente concentrado en su comida.

—¿Esto? —Dijo Jake sujetándola con dos dedos —Es una pistola. Dentro hay una bala, si yo apunto, así y apreto el gatillo —Se posicionó como si disparase a Jack, desde el otro lado de la mesa — Esto impulsa con mucha fuerza la bala hacia donde apunte, entonces, bang. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que sí. Pero no es un arma normal, ¿no? —Jack estaba seguro de que no era común. Había visto armas de fuego antes, pero ésta parecía más letal, por la forma en que derribó a las criaturas. Tenía razon.

—Claro que no —Dijo con orgullo Izzy —Esta no es como ninguna otra. Dentro tiene esto —Sacudió la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cuello —Es un polvo especial. Dentro de nuestras armas, es lo único que puede vencer a esos monstruos. Pero sólo podemos usarlo en emergencias.

* * *

La cubierta del barco estaba atestada de baldes, cadenas y caracolas esparcidas. La sirena del casco, Mónica, descansaba cubierta de algas verdes. El sol caía sobre el océano lentamente. Era cálido, agradable, familiar. Quizá por eso le gustaba ver el atardecer. Era una compensación por lo que perdió.

—¿Jake? —Era Izzy. Había aprendido a darle ánimos en tiempos difíciles. Había aprendido, por la fuerza, a ser positiva en esos tiempos. No tenía otra opción.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Le respondió mecánicamente.

—Sé que algo te pasa. Sé que todo esto es frustante, también lo es para mí. Nunca vivimos ni nos enfrentamos ante algo así. Pero confió en que si seguimos juntos...

—No, Izzy —Interumpió Jake. Él nunca la interrumpía —No podemos ganar esta vez. Ya no peleamos contra el Capitán Garfio, ya no hay más cuentos de Peter Pan, ni viajes a Nunca Jamás. Este es el mundo real. Esta era mi oportunidad para demostrar que soy un verdadero pirata. Que somos una verdadera tripulación. Se lo prometí, le prometí que lo seríamos, que lucharíamos, que no perderíamos la fe. Pero tengo miedo, Izzy. Tengo miedo —Las últimas palabras le arrancaron lágrimas de los ojos. Le dolía pensar que nunca podría enorgullecer a su padre, ni ser un buen capitán, ni proteger a sus amigos. Lo necesitaba de vuelta. Necesitaba a Peter Pan.

—Jake...

Se abrio una puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Chicos? —Era Cubby, parado en el umbral —Deberían ver esto. Es grande.

* * *

—Ya es tiempo —Dijo una voz honda en el silencio del cuarto vacio. Solo había una persona ahí, pero no era la que había hablado. Estaba sujetado con cadenas al oscuro suelo.

—No puedes hacerles eso... Son sólo niños... —Él sonaba cansado. Por más tiempo que estuviese allí encerrado, nunca conseguía descansar del todo. No podía mientras supiese que Aku podía corromper a su tripulación. Y había llegado ese momento.

—¿Lo son, Peter? ¿Son tan nobles y valientes como lo fuiste tú? ¿O sólo buscan oro y reconocimiento como nuestro amigo aquí? —Él subió la vista y vio de quién hablaba. Las ropas de quien fue el gran capitán Garfio, reducido a trapos sobre un montón de huesos.

—Ellos no son como piensas. Son fuertes. Ellos pueden hacerte frente.

—¿Quieres apostar?

* * *

—¡Campanita querida, ¿Qué es eso?!

Delante de ellos, justo en el centro de la mesa, una masa negra grande como una cabeza y rodeada de algas se expandía y contraía, como si respirase. Se veía viscosa y desagradable, con algo como pus saliendole de un corte en el costado. Sin duda era uno de los monstruos a los que se habían enfrentado antes, pero treinta veces más grande y amenazante. Tenía un aire a bicho vengador de leyenda.

—Estaba limpiando las redes, como siempre, y eso estaba pegado en una —Quiso explicar Cubby, aún sin salir de la sorpresa —Creo que se lastimó cuando la despegamos con Jack y derrama esa cosa verdosa —Dijo tartamudeándo, intentando explicar el costado rajado de 'eso'

Entonces, la criatura expulsó un gas horrendo por su herida, con lo que pareció desinflarse hasta la mitad de su tamaño. Entonces la teniente reaccionó.

—¡Esta muriendo! —Dijo, e intentó levantarlo, pero Jake se le interpuso —¿Estás loca? ¡Eso podría matarte!

—Pero debo ayudarlo

Ella se fue y volvió con unas toallas, con las que lo levantó con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo, sobre su costado sano. Cuando lo hizo eso emitió otro pequeño gas, como una pelota desinflándose, con la diferencia de que entonces, del interior de la criatura, comenzaron a salir pequeñas sanguijuelitas negras de entre la pus, lo que parecía un horroroso acto de nacimiento.

—¡Atrás! —Gritó Jake, y de un disparo sordo la masa explotó desparramándose por todo el lugar. Las pequeñas criaturas negras sobrevivientes se deslizaban por las paredes, algunas por entre los peldaños del suelo. Desastre. Los cuatro quedaron cubiertos de pus casi sólida y partes del monstruo.

—Esto es horrible —Dijo por fin Jake. Los demás despertaron como si estuvieran en trance —¿Qué era eso?

—¿Una larva reina, quizá? —Aventuró Jack, mientras se quitaba la suciedad. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos; No se acostumbraban a que estuviese presente —No parecía algo natural.

—Cierto —Dijo Izzy limpiándose el cabello —'Eso' no puede ser completamente natural... ¿Una mutación? ¿Un experimento fallido? ¿Un monstruo de otro mundo enviado a matarnos?

—¿Puede ser eso? —Preguntó el más pequeño. A esa altura no sabía que pensar.

—Las sanguijuelas —Dijo Jake de repente. Lo había olvidado —¡Las sanguijuelas!

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Dijo Cubby

—Están en la nave —Volvió a hablar con el mismo tono en la voz. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón —Podrían hundirnos, debemos encallar, ¡ahora!, ¡A sus puestos!

—¡Sí, capitán! —Respondió la tripulación al unísono, feliz de algún extraño modo. Extrañaban hacerlo, después de todo. Aunque sólo fuera jugando. Luego el joven se dirigió al samurai —Jack, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—Lo que sea.

* * *

—¿Izzy?

—¿Qué pasa, Cubby?

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —No estaban muy lejos del puerto. Las estrellas brillaban y las luces del barco se reflejaban en el agua; Aún había niebla. —Esas cosas me dan terror. No sé porqué aún me quieren en la nave... Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido estrellar el casco contra el muelle, si tú no hubieses estado ahí pudieron haber...

—Oye, —Le interrumpió ella, posando una mano en su hombro. Ella siempre había sido como su hermana mayor, aunque solo se llevaran un año de edad.—No te sientas mal. Todos tenemos miedo.

—Jake no tiene. Los piratas no deberían tener miedo.

—¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que Peter Pan tuvo miedo más una vez.

—¿En serio? —Sonaba como un niño. Por más que intentara evitarlo, siempre terminaba comportándose algo infantil.

—Si —Dijo ella —Él me lo dijo. Sentía mucho miedo siempre; antes de ir a luchar, cada vez que salía. Pero dejaba que su amor por lo bueno lo guiase. Siempre peleó por nosotros. Tenía miedo pero no se dejó vencer por ello, ¿Entiendes?

—Creo —Él lo pensó un momento. El miedo debía tener una buena causa, ¿no? Él le temía a que alguien salga herido por su culpa, o aún peor, pero, ¿a qué podría temerle el gran Peter Pan? —¿A qué le tenía miedo?¿a Aku?

—No, flan —Dijo ella revolviéndole el pelo. A él le molestaba que lo llamara así —Tenía miedo de que lo olvidáramos. Nos necesita. Pero no lo olvidaremos nunca, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —Él sonrió. Izzy era de verdad buena dando ánimos.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabe. Y que esté donde esté, saber eso lo hará sonreir.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

* * *

La habitación era completamente negra. Él no podía ver nada, salvo su espada delante de él y el sentimiento de que una presencia maligna estaba cerca. Entonces escuchó su inconfundible voz.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, samurai

—¡Aku! ¡Muéstrate!

—¿Siempre fuiste tan impaciente? —Dijo con desprecio desde ningún punto específico. Su voz parecía venir de todas partes, como un eco. —Escucha, ya habrás conocido a mis nuevas creaciones... Y estoy seguro de que pueden vencerte, ya que son completamene invunerables a esa espaducha tuya. Increíbles, ¿sabes?, pero nunca está de más asegurar, ¿no?

—No seguiré tus juegos, Aku.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Asi que tomé precauciones — Una gran ventana parecía haberse abierto delante de él. Podía ver a dos de sus amigos luchando contra un gran calamar marrón, que parecía ser más alto que cualquier barco del muelle, inmenso y con pupilas verdes. Estaban perdiendo.

—¡Libéralos! —Dijo Jack, al tiempo que el pulpo golpeaba con uno de sus inmensos tentáculos el casco de un barco cercano, haciéndolo pedazos. —Lucharé contra esas cosas. Pero debes jurar que si venzo, los dejarás en paz

—Como quieras. Pero no te será tan sencillo esta vez, samurai.

—Estoy listo. —El samurai empuñó su espada con ambas manos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo los vencería, pero sabía que encontraría la forma. Debía hacerlo. Era el único capaz ahora, ¿no?

* * *

—¿Donde está Jake?

—No lo sé, Cubby —Los tentáculos del calamar los sujetaba por encima del suelo. Habían intentado dar pelea, pero el villano tenía un tamaño y fuerza enormes. Izzy también quería saber dónde estaba Jake. No pensó que hubiera deseado no saberlo—Jack y él vendrán a salvarnos. Sólo ten fe, confianza...

—¡Cuidado! —Dijo el mas chico, y entonces los tablones en los que estaba parado el monstruo de mar se terminaron de resquebrajar, y se hundieron violentamente hacia el fondo del mar.

* * *

Las criaturas negras volaban por todas partes por los fuertes golpes de las manos de Jack. Había desistido de usar su espada, porque sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. De muchos pequeños montículos pasaron a ser tres grandes montañas, que se mecían sobre él como figuras amenazantes.

—¿Son bonitos, no Jack? —Sonó una voz detrás de él. Siguió lanzando golpes como si no lo escuchase —Los creé de lo más tóxico que pude encontrar; De la desesperanza, del miedo acumulado por siglos. También de tus miedos, Jack.

Entonces el samurai se vio rodeado por los monstruos negros. Por la oscuridad del lugar sólo se distinguían sus contornos. Estaban a punto de aplastarlo. Hizo fuerza con todo su peso para mantenerse en pie.

—Ya ríndete, samurai. Todo acabo. Perdiste.

Él dobló las rodillas y se impulsó hacia arriba, liberándose de las criaturas. Luego volvió a luchar para evitar que se volvieran a regenerar.

—¿De verdad piensas que puedes ganar esto? —Él no estaba seguro, pero tenía fe. Debía ganar, debía volver a su tiempo, debía vencer a Aku. Pero ¿y si no podía? —No sabes como odio tu insistencia a veces, Jack.

—No dejaré... Que les sigas haciendo daño...

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? —El villano soltó una risa malévola que le causaría escalofrios a cualquiera, menos a Jack —Ellos se hacen daño a sí mismos. No son invunerables a la tentación del poder, del reconocimiento... A costas de los que aman.

—¡No! —Gritó el samurai con fuerzas que no tenía —No puedes vencerlos, ellos son una familia...

—¿Quieres apostar? —Y entonces, frente a él, vio algo que lo dejó helado. No podía ser cierto. Entonces las criaturas se le abalanzaron por detrás, aplastándolo contra el suelo y con más sumándosele cada segundo.

—Gané. Tú perdiste.

* * *

—¡¿Jake?!

—Ah, chicos —Un joven con elegante ropa azul estava sentado al borde de un barco imposible. Un barco volador. Flotaba encima de los niños que se esforzaban por seguir a flote, aún aprisionados por los brazos del pulpo—No quería que terminase así.

—¡Ayúdanos! ¡Sálvanos! —Chilló el niño rubio conel agua por el cuello. Izzy no podía creer lo que veía

—Oh, Cubby —Soltó una pequeña risa complaciente —A tí te extrañaré más que a nadie. Siempre me hiciste reír.

—¿Y Jack? —Volvió a hundirse y a asomar la cabeza —¡Llámalo! ¡Él sabrá qué hacer!

—Jack ya no está con nosotros.

—¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto! —Gritó Izzy con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire. Cubby se sobresaltó, pero el capitán seguía inmutable.

—Isabela... Si estuvieses en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo. Sólo fue un trato, nada más. Nadie pudo vencer a Aku, resguardar a Jack era un sinsentido. En cambio ahora, con el Jolly Roger y la tripulación en mis manos...

—¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?! —Siguió Izzy, casi fuera de sí —¡Éramos una tripulación, un equipo, éramos una familia!

—¡Yo no tengo familia! —Gritó Jake desde su posición, enojado. —Todos los días, todas las noches, mientras ustedes volvían a casa con sus padres yo me quedaba en el barco, despierto, con miedo, esperando que vuelva alguien que nunca llegó. ¡Lo esperé por diez años! Me falló, a todos... No le debo nada a alguien que no existe.

—Y... ¿nos dejarás aquí? —Preguntó el chico con más miedo que esperanza.

—Espero que algún día lo comprendan —Dijo, alejándoselentamente del borde y tomando el timón. Él barco casi rozaba el agua. Solamente Cubby lo llamaba. Cuando se iba, alcanzó a oír, _¿Crees que eres mejor que el Capitán Garfio?_ Le dolió, pero dijo para sí ' _Algún día, lo seré'_

* * *

Todo estaba perdido. Jack no podría luchar por mucho tiempo, lo que había sobrevivido de su tripulación, estaba a poco de ahogarse en el mar. Su propio hijo, los había traicionado. Había perdido...

—No. —Dijo la inconfundible voz de Peter Pan, que podía ver todo desde su celda —Esto no terminó. Por favor, escúchenme. Crean. Tenga fe, confianza. No dejen que esto los venza. Ustedes son fuertes. Por favor no dejen de creer...—Y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Creo.

Él levantó la vista de repente. ¿De verdad había escuchado...?

—¡Yo si creo! ¡Creo!

Él chico que estaba junto a ella no entendía, pero luego se le unió.

—¡Creo! ¡Creo!

Y entonces, desde el fondo de la oscuridad, pegado al suelo bajo capas de pura desesperanza y maldad, se escuchó un sonido.

—Yo creo. —Y de pronto, en su espalda, algo comenzó a brillar. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró tomar el mango de su espada. Un poco del polvo especial había caído en ella durante la pelea en el muelle. Resplandecía en la oscuridad. Jack supo al momento lo que debía hacer.

—¡No, no, no! —Gritó el villano, mientras Jack vencía a los monstruos con facilidad —¡Esto es imposible! ¿Dónde está el miedo, la desconfianza, el horror?

—Ya no son niños, Aku. Ya no te tienen miedo. —Entonces, no muy lejos de ahí, un par de niños se las arreglaron para mandar a volar a un monstruo, literalmente. Les costó, pero Izzy pudo desgastar la bolsa atada a su cuello, hasta que le cayó suficiente al calamar y los soltó. Entraron en su barco en busca de Jack, y lo encontraron desmayado en el suelo, muy lastimado.

—¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?

Él reaccionó. Estaba feliz, pero de repente recordó algo.

—¡El capitán! Él va a...

—Tranquilo, lo sabemos. —Le dijo Izzy, algo triste —Pero lo bueno es que estás a salvo. Ya habrá tiempo para que nos encargemos de él

El samurai asintió. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, estaba feliz de haberse encontrado con ellos. Unos días más tarde, arreglado para siempre el problemas de las sanguijuelas, ya que no eran del todo 'prácticas', la gente que vivía allí regresó. Así, Jack el samurai se fue, dejando atrás a gente que recordaría en sus batallas, a monstruos de leyenda que él mismo contaría cuando fuese mayor, y, sin duda alguna, con fe, confianza, y polvillo de hada.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, sobre las nubes, un joven capitán planeaba su venganza...


End file.
